Pain
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: He would never ask for what he knew he needed, but that wouldn't stop him from getting it. Pain three days grace.


**Grins** I love myself **sticks tongue out

* * *

Three Day's Grace - Pain**

* * *

J.K.R. - Harry Potter

* * *

_Pain, _

Harry burrowed his face into the mattress as he arched onto the man above him. He could feel the blood traveling down his legs and he moaned when the man above him moved harshly as he set a pace. It was euphoric; the pain that is. It grounded him and it felt so good.

_without love_

"Fuck, Tom." He moaned loudly and the man above him growled as he buried one of his hands in Harry's hair, craning his neck back harshly.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" He hissed, increasing his thrusts as he pushed roughly into the body beneath him.

_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
_

"Not to, Tom." Harry smirked into the mattress as Voldemort growled animalistically and pounded him into the mattress.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

He could feel the long thin finger nails digging into his hips; he could feel the blood run down his wrists as he pulled harshly on the handcuffs containing them. He moaned when his wrists started chaffing again.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one _

"You like this don't you?" Voldemort hissed as he dug his nails into the young man's back, "You love the pain it brings, have I broken you so Potter, that you'd rather feel pain and love through me raping you, rather then dying by my hand?" Harry only moaned and used his handcuffs as leverage to push against the man thrusting into him.

_I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
_

"I could kill you…mhh…and it would all go away. But you wouldn't like that, would you? You love this pain."

_This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work_

"You love it when I do this," Voldemort twisted the hand cuffs so they bit into Harry's wrists painfully and the boy moaned, "you'd never leave here as long as I gave you this, would you?" Voldemort smirked as he continued his barrage of rhetorical questions.

_Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

"As if I could ever leave here, and I fucking hate you! You're the one getting off, not me!" But that wasn't true, because as Voldemort started thrusting again and the pain shot through Harry, he moaned in pure bliss.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

"That's fine, because as long as you hate me, I can love doing this too you." Voldemort said as he dug his nails into Harry's back, bringing more blood to the surface as Harry became in tuned to his every touch.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Harry buried his face deeper into the bed and almost screamed when he felt a knife against his back, it felt so wonderfully real. He couldn't help it he was addicted; it made him feel, and what a better way to cover the reason, then to have your worst enemy inflict it for you.

_  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

He sighed blissfully as the knife was pulled against his back, his body arching into every touch as his body tried to determine pain from pleasure

_  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"I fucking hate you!" He was provoking him; he started to struggle against his hand cuffs, fresh rivulets of blood flowing down his arms.

_  
Anger and agony  
Are better than misery_

"Good, this will make this much easier on me!" Voldemort snarled back as his hand wrapped around the younger's cock, his sharp nails tracing lines on the rock hard erection.

_Trust me I've got a plan_

"Fuck…" It hurt, Harry thought as he whimpered, but it felt so good, so real, so there.

_  
When the lights go off you will understand_

He closed his eyes, and he could see his friends looking at him, shame written across their faces. He could see Sirius again, and Remus; he even saw his parents. And it almost made him break as he watched them behind closed eye lids. When he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders, and could feel blood rolling down his chest he opened his eyes in determination. This was real, and everyone else was dead.

_Pain, without love_  
_Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

He panted as he grabbed hold of his hand cuffs again.

"It that all you've got, Tom!" He teased, but instead of the pain he thought he would receive with the taunting blow to his enemy's pride, he received soft caressing hands on his thighs. Warm light kisses along the back of his neck, warm hands moving to heal his wrists, and a warm tongue to dab at his wounds.

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
_

"Stop," He whimpered, his face buried in his trapped hands. He could feel the burn behind his eye lids. He couldn't do this.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

"Please stop, Voldemort, please…" He begged but the man continued his soft caresses, angling his thrust's for his partner's pleasure and not his own

_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
_

Harry whimpered as his tears broke the barricade that had kept them at bay after his friends' deaths, and his capture.

_Rather feel pain  
_

Voldemort whispered comfort in his ear, his hands forcing themselves to be intertwined with Harry's as the man's shoulders shook and he broke. He cried into his hands.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded_

He cried into Voldemort's hands as the man kissed at his neck lightly.

_You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you_

"I've made you stronger…" He whispered,

_You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you_

"This made you stronger," One of his hands moved to Harry's still hard cock and began to pump, the boy shaking beneath him as he tried to reign in his tears and stay away from the pleasure he was receiving, he only deserved pain.

"No," he whispered to himself as he tensed in pleasure. I deserve this, he thought. He screamed Voldemort's name as he came, biting his hand as he tried to slow his breathing. He felt the bed lighten and looked over to see Voldemort staring at him with beautiful bloody eyes.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later  
_

"You may leave now if you like." He said stoically, as if they hadn't just fucked on the bed, as if they never had in the four years he had been in the man's care.

But his face was warm the next morning, because when he walked into the bathroom he saw Harry's shadow in the shower.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_


End file.
